Zamknij się, Leonhart i graj!
by shizonek
Summary: Squall i Seifer - para dobrych kumpli i alternatywna rzeczywistość. Absolutnie niekanoniczne i mam nadzieję, że choć trochę zabawne.


Squall Leonhart obudził się na przykry dźwięk budzika. Z niechęcią wyłączył alarm i wstał, wygrzebawszy się spod prześcieradła i zepchnąłwszy z siebie jakieś damskie nogi. Od strony łóżka dobiegł go zaspany głos:  
- Jusz ffstałeś, Squall? Co tak ffsześnie?  
- Muszę iść na zajęcia, Claire - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Cooo? - głos natychmiast przestał być zaspany. - Jestem Jill, ona jest Claire - wskazała oburzona na śpiącą obok jasnowłosą dziewczynę.  
_"O cholera."_  
- Wiem, wiem, przecież żartowałem - usiłował udobruchać ją Squall z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
Dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem. Na Squalla Leonharta nie dało się długo gniewać.

Ubrał się szybko i wyszedł. Nie zamierzał znowu spóźnić się na poniedziałkowe zajęcia. Za drzwiami spotkał kumpla, z którym dzielili podwójne dormitorium.  
- Cześć, Seif - pozdrowił go wesoło. - Coś ty taki ponury dzisiaj? - zapytał, patrząc na posępną minę wysokiego blondyna.  
- Patrzcie, jaki troskliwy misio - burknął Seifer. - Nie wyspałem się, bo ktoś - spojrzał znacząco na kolegę - całą noc hałasował mi za ścianą.  
- Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się Squall. - Może powinieneś zmienić tego okropnego współlokatora - zażartował.  
- Ha ha, to ci dopiero dowcip! Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chce mieszkać z tym palantem - sarknął Seifer. - Zgadnij, czemu!  
- Oj, widzę, że nie masz dziś humoru - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Chodźmy lepiej na zajęcia, bo już późno.  
- Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? - zasugerował blondyn.  
- Yyyy..? Nie wiem.. czego?  
- Gunblade'a, na przykład - zakpił. - Chyba masz dziś zajęcia w terenie, co nie?  
- Ooo, masz rację. Tak mi czegoś brakowało..  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami z politowaniem. Czasami Leonhart był beznadziejny. A w poniedziałkowe poranki szczególnie.  
Squall wrócił po Revolvera i po chwili obaj studenci szli już korytarzem do sali wykładowej.

- No nie wierzę w swojego pecha! - wykrzyknął Squall, wlepiając zrozpaczony wzrok w tablicę ogłoszeń.  
- Co się stało, Squall? - zapytał Seifer.  
- Muszę dziś iść do Jaskini Ognia i...  
- Jeszcze tam nie byłeś? - z niedowierzaniem przerwał koledze blondyn.  
- No nie byłem.. jakoś tak wypadło.. - zakłopotał się chłopak - ale zgadnij, kto jest moim instruktorem!  
Seifer wzruszył ramionami.  
- Trepe! - odpowiedział zdołowany Squall. - Ona mnie nienawidzi, na pewno mnie obleje. Wreszcie ma okazję!  
- Co ty gadasz, przecież jesteś najbardziej lubianym studentem w Ogrodzie. Nikt cię nie nienawidzi - pocieszał przyjaciela Seifer.  
- Ale Trepe tak - burknął Squall. - To wściekła feministka - sarknął. - Kiedyś nakryła mnie.. no nieważne.. i palnęła mi mowę o odpowiednim prowadzeniu się i poszanowaniu kobiet.  
Blondyn stłumił śmiech. On i Leonhart wychowywali się razem w tym samym sierocińcu. Jego kolega przywiązał się wtedy bardzo do jednej z wychowanek imieniem Ellone. Nazywał ją Siostrzyczką i byli nierozłączni. Kiedy Ellone pewnego dnia zniknęła, Squall długo był zrozpaczony. W końcu obaj trafili do Ogrodu i Seifer zauważył, że jego kumpel po jakimś czasie zmienił się. Przestał się przejmować czymkolwiek. Ostatnio stwierdził filozoficznie, że _"nie ma nic pewnego, i nie wiadomo, co będzie jutro"_, więc nie zamierza tracić czasu na 'emocjonalne bagno'._ "Trzeba korzystać z życia, Seif - powiedział zadowolony z własnego odkrycia. - Mało to dziewczyn na świecie?"_. No, tych mu w Ogrodzie nie brakowało..  
- Dasz sobie radę, przecież jesteś z tego świetny - Seifer Almasy nie mógł nigdy zrozumieć, jakim cudem Squall ma przez cały czas takie dobre wyniki._ "Kiedy on się w ogóle uczy?"_ - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem blondyn - skoro ciągle zajęty jest 'nietraceniem czasu na emocjonalne bagno'.

- Leonhart, podejdź tutaj - głos nielubianej instruktor wywołał na twarzy Squalla niepewny wyraz.  
_"No, zaraz się do czegoś przyczepi, mam to jak w banku - pomyślał zgnębiony."_  
- Jakim cudem nie byłeś jeszcze w Jaskini Ognia? - zapytała zimno, przewiercając go wzrokiem zza okularów.  
_"Hmm.. nie pamiętam.. zaraz, a to nie było wtedy, jak była ta wymiana studencka z Ogrodem Galbadia? - zastanowił się. - Tak, to musiało być wtedy. Hehe, fajne dziewczyny mają w tej Galbadii - zaśmiał się w duchu, przypominając sobie, jak.."_  
- Masz jakąś wymówkę? - głos Trepe przerwał mu rozmyślania.  
- Nie.. właściwie nie - przyznał pokornie.  
- A więc spotykamy się za pół godziny przy wyjściu. Lepiej się nie spóźnij - dodała groźnie.  
- Tak jest, pani instruktor - próbował ją ugłaskać Squall, ale Trepe rzuciła mu tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

Gdy Squall stawił się na spotkaniu, Trepe powitała go ponurym spojrzeniem.  
- Gdy dojdziemy do Jaskini Ognia, będziesz miał określony czas na wykonanie zadania. Nie zmieścisz się w czasie - oblewasz. Czy to jasne?  
- Tak jest - Squall wolał się nie narażać żadnymi pytaniami.  
Właściwie nie denerwował się czekającym go starciem z Ifritem. Lubił walki i dobrze mu z nimi szło. Ale humor psuła mu obecność Trepe. _"Na pewno coś wymyśli, żeby mnie uwalić - skrzywił się. - Jedna krzywo puszczona Blizzara albo nie taka kolejność ataków i już po mnie."_  
Z demonem ognia poszło mu nadzwyczaj gładko, sam był zadowolony z wyniku. Została mu jeszcze prawie połowa limitu czasowego, gdy Ifrit się poddał.  
Trepe zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i powiedziała tylko:  
- Wracamy, Leonhart. _"Gnojek jest cholernie dobry, niech to szlag!"_

- I jak sobie poradziłeś z demonem? - zapytał przyjaciela Seifer.  
- Z którym? - zażartował Squall. - Z Ifritem bardzo dobrze, z Trepe jak zawsze - zaśmiał się.  
- Chodźmy do holu, zaraz powinny być wyniki - zaproponował blondyn.

- Haa! Nie wierzę! Zaliczyłem - cieszył się Squall. - A myślałem, że mnie obleje ta wredna małpa.  
- Patrz, wywiesili od razu skład drużyn na egzamin końcowy - zauważył Seifer, przyglądając się uważnie tablicy w holu.  
Dookoła kłębiły się tłumy studentów, każdy chciał zobaczyć, gdzie został przydzielony.  
- Ooo, jesteśmy w jednym teamie, Seif! - wykrzyknął Squall i obaj przybili sobie radośnie piątkę. - Wow, ale ci się trafiło, jesteś dowódcą - dodał z podziwem.  
- I słusznie. Ty byś się nie nadawał do dowodzenia. Chyba, że samymi dziewczynami, to pewnie by ci przypadło do gustu - blondyn drażnił się z kumplem.  
- Kogo nam jeszcze dali? - Squall przyjrzał się ponownie nazwiskom. - Zell Dincht? Nie kojarzę. Znasz go?  
- Noo.. tak jakby..  
- Hej, jesteśmy razem w drużynie - zawołał ktoś entuzjastycznie.  
Jakiś wytatuowany blondyn zrobił kilka salt i wyskoków i wyszczerzył się do obu chłopaków wesoło.  
- Cześć, jestem Zell - przedstawił się akrobata, zerkając na Squalla. - Hejka, Seiferrr - zamruczał poufale. - Dawno cię nie widziałem.  
- Mhm..  
- Znacie się? - zapytał zaciekawiony Squall.  
- Jasne! - rozpromienił się Zell. - Nie powiedziałeś mu o nas? - zapytał i odszedł gdzieś na bok, rozładować nadmar energii w kolejnych akrobacjach.  
- O nas? - zainteresował się Squall. - Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? - zaśmiał się.  
- To było tylko raz - powiedział szybko blondyn, wzruszając ramionami. - Nic takiego. I nie na trzeźwo - usprawiedliwił się.  
Squall był ubawiony.  
- A to ci niespodzianka, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś..  
- Nie jestem - przerwał szybko Seifer. - Mówiłem, że to tylko jednorazówka. Z ciekawości.  
- Dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz się już - śmiał się Squall.  
Seifer miał ochotę zamordować Dinchta i Leonharta, nie wiedział tylko, w jakiej kolejności.  
_"Zell i ta jego niewyparzona gęba - pomyślał ze złością."_

- Patrz, Seif, co to może być? - Squall wskazał na leżący na parapecie przedmiot. Wracali właśnie do dormitorium, gdy zauważyli świecące niebieską aurą ..coś. Wyglądało jak pilot do telewizora z ekranikiem LCD.  
- Pewnie jakiś artefakt Cida - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Dyro ciągle gubi jakieś przedmioty. Pamiętasz, jak znaleźliśmy tę lampę? Podniosłeś ją i wyleciał jakiś cholerny demon ze skrzydłami. Twoja mina była bezcenna - śmiał się Squall. - Myślałem, że narobisz w gacie.  
- Ha ha, znalazł się Pan Odważny - odciął się blondyn. - A kto wykrzyknął dramatycznie: Seifer, zabierz go ode mnie!  
- No bo nie miałem gunblade'a - usprawiedliwił się Squall. - Jak miałem z nim walczyć, dobrym słowem?  
- Nie wiem.. poderwać może - Seifer pokładał się ze śmiechu. - Czy to nie twój atak specjalny, Leonhart? Czy jest coś, czego nie umiałbyś poderwać?  
- To chyba bardziej twoja działka, to był męski demon - Squall odbił piłeczkę.  
- Odczep się, mówiłem, że to..  
- Dobra, dobra, tak się tylko z tobą drażnię. Zabawny jesteś, jak się wkurzasz - zakpił sobie z kolegi.  
- To co z tym robimy? Zostawiamy to tak czy zaniesiemy Cidowi? - zastanawiał się Seifer. - Nie chcę, żeby znowu coś wyleciało, jak tego dotknę.  
- Tknij to końcem gunblade'a - zaproponował Squall. - Najwyżej on ucierpi. Zobaczymy, co się stanie.  
- Spadaj! Nie chcę, żeby Hyperionowi coś się stało - w głosie blondyna dało się słyszeć niepokój i troskliwość. - Ty se dotykaj swoim kozikiem, mądralo!  
- Kozikiem? - zdenerwował się Squall. - Ja przynajmniej nie muszę sobie niczego kompensować długim mieczem!  
Obaj naburmuszyli się na chwilę i zamilkli. Temat gunblade'ów był dla obu drażliwy.  
- Dobra, mam pomysł. Dotknijmy to jednocześnie - zaproponował Seifer.  
- Myślę, że to głupie - skrzywił się Squall. - A jak nas gdzieś przeteleportuje?  
- No to chociaż będziemy razem...  
- Och, jakie to wzruszające! Ale ja nie mam twoich preferencji, Almasy! - zadrwił Squall.  
- Zamknij się, nie to miałem na myśli! - zdenerwował się blondyn. - Chodziło mi o to, że no.. może wtedy uda nam się coś wymyślić.. w razie czego.. jak wrócić..  
- Niech ci będzie - wzruszył ramionami Squall. - Dawno nie było żadnych atrakcji. No to dotykamy.. trzy, cztery!  
Nic się nie stało.

- Ale z nas frajerzy - ucieszył się Seifer. - Mieliśmy nadzieję na nie wiadomo co, kolejnego demona czy coś...  
- No.. - Squall był trochę zawiedziony. - Czyli to jakiś zwykły gadżet.  
Wziął w rękę 'artefakt' i przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie.  
- Ciekawe, do czego to służy - zastanawiał się. - O, patrz, da się włączyć.. jakieś menu..?  
Seifer zaglądał koledze przez ramię.  
- Chyba do wprowadzania danych..? Wygląda jak system nawigacji czy coś - wymądrzył się.  
W tym momencie obaj poczuli, że gdzieś znikł korytarz Ogrodu i po chwili znaleźli się w jakimś nieznajomym pomieszczeniu.  
- Leonhart, debilu, co nacisnąłeś? - zapytał wściekły Seifer.  
- Wybrałem jakieś dane z tej listy - sprawdzał Squall na urządzeniu. - O, patrz, to pewnie nasze nowe położenie. Ha, to jednak służy do teleportacji! Miałem rację - rozpromienił się.  
- Super, geniuszu. To teraz wracajmy - burknął Seifer. - I lepiej zanieśmy to do Cida.  
- Nie bądź takim regulaminowym sztywniakiem, Seif. Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to zobaczmy, gdzie nas zaniosło. Jak myślisz, gdzie jesteśmy? - rozejrzał się ciekawie dookoła młodszy chłopak.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może w Deling, Balamb... albo w kotłowni Ogrodu - dodał złośliwie blondyn.  
Obaj przeszli długim korytarzem i stanęli na progu jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Było tam sporo ludzi, niektórzy rozmawiali w grupkach, inni siedzieli przed telewizorem i grali.  
- To raczej nie kotłownia - zakpił Squall.  
- Widzę, nie jestem ślepy - burknął Seifer. - Może nie właźmy tu z gunblade'ami - zaproponował. - Jakoś czuję, że moglibyśmy wzbudzić sensację.  
- Ty i tak wzbudzisz, w tym swoim różowym t-shircie - zadrwił Squall.  
- I kto to mówi! Facet, który obwiesza się srebrnymi łańcuchami! - odciął się Seifer.  
- Dziewczynom się to podoba - wyjaśnił wyniośle Squall. - Zazdrościsz mi, bo na ciebie lecą tylko faceci - zarechotał wesoło.  
- Leonhart, jak chcesz wrócić żywy do Ogrodu, to mnie nie denerwuj!  
- Dobra, dobra - rzekł pojednawczo Squall. - Niech ci będzie. Zostawmy gdzieś gunblade'y i mój wabik na dziewczyny - roześmiał się.

Weszli do środka, na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Squall z niechęcią zauważył, że są tu sami faceci i nie ma na czym oka zawiesić. W dodatku prawie wszyscy mają wzrok utkwiony w monitorach. _"Jakieś stare - zauważył. - Jak u nas dziesięć lat temu."_ Seifer podszedł do graczy. Jedni grali w jakieś wyścigi, drudzy w strzelankę, a przy kolejnym Seifera coś tknęło. Patrzył chwilę i nie mógł uwierzyć. Zamienił kilka słów ze stojącym obok jakimś facetem, po czym podszedł do kolegi. Pociągnął Squalla za ramię.  
- Chodź szybko, Leonhart. Opadnie ci szczęka.  
Obaj wbili wzrok w jeden z ekranów. Obrazki wyglądały znajomo.  
- Co do diabła? Ogród..? - wyszeptał zaskoczony Squall.  
- Poczekaj chwilę - patrz na tego gostka. Wygląda jak ty! - Seifer wskazywał na jakiegoś pikselowatego twora.  
Squall skrzywił się.. też mi podobieństwo. Trochę z ubrania i koloru włosów. Za chwilę jednak włączył się jakiś filmik i Squalla aż wmurowało w podłogę. Mimo pewnej sztuczności, to był on!  
- Seifer, co to ma znaczyć? Może nam od tej teleportacji porobiło się coś z mózgiem? I teraz mamy schizy? - zaniepokoił się Squall.  
- Nie wiem.. może trafiliśmy do alternatywnej rzeczywistości? - zamyślił się blondyn.  
- Do ..czego?  
- Trzeba było nie spać na wykładzie z fizyki w zeszły poniedziałek! - zirytował się Seifer. - Tobyś wiedział!  
- Byłem zmęczony..  
- Mniejsza o to. Nie będę ci teraz tłumaczył. Gadałem z tym tam facetem i to jest jakaś ichnia stara gra. Chodź, pokażę ci.  
Stanęli przy półeczce z grami. Seifer miał triumfalną minę.  
- Miałem rację, to alternatywna rzeczywistość. Mają ten sam sprzęt co my, tylko gry trochę jakby inne. Patrz na to. Zrobili o tobie grę, Leonhart. Czujesz to?  
- Final Fantasy 8. O kurde, to narobili tego aż tyle? - zaśmiał się Squall.  
- Więcej. Tu jest trzynastka, zobacz.  
- Wow. Niezła laska - zainteresował się okładką Squall. - Chciałbym w to zagrać. Myślisz, że w każdej części mam inną dziewczynę? - zastanowił się.  
Seifer przewrócił oczami.  
- Nie, głupku. Każda część jest o kim innym. Tylko ósemka jest o tobie. Ten facet mi opowiadał o całej serii.  
- Ah, szkoda.. Hej, patrz na to, Seif! Ten gość to naprawdę musi mieć wielkie kompleksy - pękał ze śmiechu Squall, wręczając koledze pudełko. - Zobacz, jaki ma MIECZ!  
- Hehehe, masz rację. Biedak - obłudnie zaśmiał się Seifer, oglądając Final Fantasy 7.  
- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy zwinąć tę moją gierkę? - zastanowił się Squall. - Chyba u nas w Ogrodzie dałoby się jeszcze skądś wygrzebać trochę starego sprzętu. Moglibyśmy sprawdzić, co oni wymyślili i pograć.  
Seifer rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nikt na nich nie patrzył, wszyscy mieli wzrok utkwiony w ekranie.  
- Poczekajmy, aż skończą w to grać, to im zakosimy - zaproponował. - Oczywiście potem im oddamy - zreflektował się.  
- Dobra, dobra, nie bądź takim świętoszkiem - machnął ręką Squall. - Nie ubędzie im od jednej starej gry. Ale niech ci będzie. Pożyczamy.  
Nie musieli czekać długo. Gdy inni gracze siedli na miejscu poprzednich, zmieniając grę, Seifer ze Squallem dokonali 'rabunku' i zmyli się, jak najszybciej mogli. Zabrali po drodze swoje gunblade'y i Squallowy 'wabik' i zastanawiali się właśnie, jak wrócić.

- No, Leonhart, przypomnij sobie, co nacisnąłeś. Bo inaczej utkwimy tu na dobre - narzekał Seifer.  
- Spoko, patrz na to - Squall wybrał coś na ekraniku. - To muszą być zapisane pozycje.  
Po chwili zostali przeniesieni w inne miejsce. Niestety, nie był to Ogród. Obaj stali na jakimś metalowym pomoście, chyba w jakiejś fabryce czy czymś. Squall szturchnął kolegę w żebro:  
- Seifer! Patrz tam! To ten gościu z mieczem.  
- W mordę! Faktycznie! - Seifer przyznał rację koledze. W rzeczywistości facet miał o wiele większy miecz, co spowodowało, że obaj zaczęli się niekontrolowanie śmiać.  
- Chyba mam pewne podejrzenia - powiedział Squall, naśmiawszy się do woli. - Chciałbym coś sprawdzić..  
- Nie podoba mi się to twoje zadowolone spojrzenie, Leonhart - skrzywił się Seifer. - Co ty kombinujesz?  
- Nie pękaj - Squall nacisnął coś na ekraniku i po chwili zobaczyli jakieś nieznane okolice.  
- Aha! Miałem rację - wykrzyknął Squall, wskazując Seiferowi jakąś postać, stojącą w pewnej odległości od nich. Była obrócona tyłem, ale blondyn ją rozpoznał.  
- Leonhart, jesteś niemożliwy! - pokręcił głową, patrząc na dziewczynę, której wizerunek widział na okładce trzynastej części gry.  
Squall rozpromienił się, najwidoczniej uznając to za komplement.  
- To jest urządzenie do przenoszenia się do światów z poszczególnych gier - wyjaśnił koledze. - I dodatkowo namierza automatycznie głównego bohatera - zachichotał.  
- Raczej nie do końca tak - poprawił kolegę Seifer. - Ktoś wymyślił takie urządzenie i trafił na różne światy.. może te alternatywne rzeczywistości. I zrobił z tego gry. Cwane.  
- Mniejsza o to. Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, może pójdę się zapoznać z..  
- Nie, Leonhart! Wracamy! Tylko jedno ci w głowie!  
- Ojej no.. Przecież możemy potem wrócić do tego gościa z Mieczem, to też będziesz mógł.. Aaaa! Za co?

Wreszcie pojawili się z powrotem w holu Ogrodu. Seifer z ulgą stwierdził, że wszystko wygląda tak, jak pozostawili.  
- Wiesz co, lepiej nie zanośmy tego Cidowi - zaproponował Squall.  
- Masz rację - zgodził się z kumplem Seifer.

- Mam - wysapał Seifer, wnosząc do pokoju telewizor, a po chwili jakieś głośniki i konsolę.  
- Dobra, postaw to tam i podłącz - zakomenderował Squall.  
- Czemu zawsze ja wszystko muszę nosić, a ty tylko mi rozkazujesz: "Seif, postaw to tam, zanieś na górę, przesuń, przynieś, podaj"? - zbuntował się nagle blondyn.  
- Klasyczny układ - wyjaśnił beztrosko Squall - ktoś musi być mózgiem, gdy drugi odwala czarną robotę. Spójrz w lustro, Seif - wyglądasz jak fizol. To chyba dość oczywisty podział ról.  
Seifera aż zatkało z oburzenia na chwilę.  
- Leonhart, ty bezczelny gówniarzu!  
- Dobra już, dobra. Nie ekscytuj się tak - uspokajał kolegę pospiesznie Squall. - Lepiej grajmy.  
Seifer burknął coś pod nosem, przewróciwszy oczami. Czemu ciągle słuchał tego denerwującego smarkacza?

- Dlaczego właściwie ty jesteś głównym bohaterem gry, a nie ja? - zapytał z pretensją w głosie Seifer, oglądając okładkę.  
- Bo jestem przystojniejszy? Wszystkie dziewczyny na mnie lecą? Mam lepszy charakter? Ty ciągle jesteś taki ponury i za bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz - zakpił z kolegi.  
- Ha ha.. no zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni - mruknął Seifer, czytając dokładniej tekst na pudełku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Ej, co jest? - zżymał się Squall. - Ten tu gościu wcale nie jest taki jak ja! To jakiś kant! Łazi ciągle i gada jak potłuczony to swoje "nieważne".  
Seifer roześmiał się z wyraźnego oburzenia kolegi.  
- A ten filmik z początku to niby co miało być? - miał dalsze pretensje Squall. - Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy byli takimi kretynami, żeby bić się na ostre miecze!  
- Fakt, to niezłe przegięcie - przyznał Seifer. - Chyba trochę ponaciągali fabułę.  
- Trochę? - wkurzał się nadal młodszy chłopak. - Z tego wynika, że to tobie 'zawdzięczam' bliznę na czole! - wytknął z pretensją.  
- A właśnie - zainteresował się blondyn. - Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, skąd ją masz. Pewnego dnia wróciłeś ze zrytą facjatą i nic nie powiedziałeś.  
- Nieważne - burknął Squall, powodując wybuch śmiechu Seifera.  
- No powiedz, coś ty taki tajemniczy - drażnił się ze Squallem.  
- Odczep się, nie powiem ci - zdenerwował się chłopak. - To nic ciekawego zresztą.  
Ciekawość Seifera wzrosła od razu.  
- Powiedz, Leonhart - kusił. - Ja ci powiedziałem, skąd mam swoją.  
- Tak, wiem, spadłeś z roweru - mruknął Squall.  
- No właśnie. A ty? Też z czegoś zleciałeś? - indagował.  
- Z ..drzewa - powiedział pod nosem Squall.  
- Z drzewa? W wieku siedemnastu lat chodzisz po drzewach? - nie mógł uwierzyć Seifer.  
- Nie chodziłem po drzewach - uściślił Squall. - Uciekałem._  
"Robi się coraz ciekawiej"_ - pomyślał Seifer.  
- No mów, mów..  
Squall jęknął bezradnie.  
- Ale męczysz! Zastanawiałeś się nad karierą prokuratora? - zapytał zgryźliwie.  
- Nie zmieniaj tematu - uśmieszek Seifera bynajmniej nie zachęcał do zwierzeń.  
- Dobra, widzę, że z dalszego grania nic, jeśli tego nie usłyszysz. No więc skoro musisz wiedzieć - zdecydował się Squall - to byłem u jednej dziewczyny.. i akurat nadszedł jej wredny chłopak. Gość wygląda trochę jak ty, tylko jest jeszcze większy, więc zdecydowałem się na taktyczny odwrót. Jeszcze by sobie coś wyobraził.. właściwie to nawet nie musiałby - powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - I jak wyłaziłem przez okno, to jakaś gałąź mnie przejechała przez całą twarz i zleciałem. No i niestety został mi paskudny ślad od tego cholernego konara... ...co w tym śmiesznego? Seifer! Natychmiast się zamknij! - zażądał.  
Blondyn nie mógł opanować śmiechu przez dobre dwie minuty.  
- Leonhart.. jesteś.. beznadziejny.. - próbował się opanować. - Te dziewczyny kiedyś cię załatwią.  
- Nieważne - młodszy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
- Powiedziałeś już kilka razy "nieważne". Jesteś pewien, że ten gość z gry nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego? - drażnił się Seifer.  
- Niewa.. dobra, dobra. To tylko jedno słowo. Ale zobacz - ożywił się - zrobili ci lepszy strój niż te twoje różowe wdzianka!  
- Nie różowe. Pastelowe - powiedział z godnością Seifer.  
Squall parsknął z politowaniem.  
- Normalny facet nie używa słowa "pastelowe". I nie ubiera się na różowo.  
- Normalny facet nie ucieka przez okno przed chłopakiem swojej dziewczyny.  
- Ha ha, ale śmieszne. On miał dwa metry wzrostu! ...lepiej grajmy dalej.

- Dziwna ta gra.. niby wszystko jak u nas, niektóre rzeczy się zgadzają.. ale niektóre jeszcze się nie zdarzyły!  
- Może ta maszynka umie też przenosić w czasie?  
- Eee, pewnie po prostu nazmyślali ile wlezie..

- Ten mój sobowtór jest jakiś dziwny. Laska do niego podchodzi na balu, a ten nic! No przecież nie wytrzymam! Gościu! Obudź się! Nie stój jak debil. Do ataku, matole - Squall najwyraźniej wczuł się w fabułę.  
- Tak.. chyba rzeczywiście nieźle nałgali w tej grze.. - blondyn mruknął z pobłażaniem, patrząc na kolegę.  
- Może on woli facetów? Brzmi znajomo, co, Seifer?  
- Zamknij się, Leonhart i graj!

- No i patrz! - triumfalnie oznajmił Seifer po dłuższym graniu. - Wyjaśniła się zagadka z Trepe! Ona cię nie nienawidzi, tylko leci na ciebie!  
- Jasne - zgryźliwie mruknął Squall. - I tylko tak niechcący mnie udupia przy każdej okazji.  
- Może tak wyraża swój afekt - zarechotał wesoło Seifer. - Poczekaj, czy faktycznie cię zaciągnie do Centrum po balu, to się przekonasz.  
- Pewnie po to, by mnie rzucić T-Rexowi na pożarcie..

- Czemu nie wstawili tu tego kawałka z tobą i Zellem? - zapytał z pretensją Squall. - Ależ to byłaby genialna scenka!  
- Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o Dinchcie, Leonhart, to pożałujesz, że nie spotkałeś się z tym dwumetrowym facetem!  
- Ale jesteś drażliwy z tym Zellem.. Ej! Chyba nie mówiłeś poważnie! Seifer! Odłóż tego gunblade'a!

- Hmm.. nieźle nam poszło na tej misji.  
- No, ale czemu ja nie zdałem! Co to ma być, tak ładnie dowodziłem!  
- Nie przejmuj się, Seif.. to tylko głupia gra. Mało co się zgadza.  
- Mhm..

- Zróbmy sobie przerwę - zaproponował Seifer. - Tyłek mi już ścierpł od tego siedzenia. Chodźmy się gdzieś przejść.  
- Dobra - zgodził się chętnie Squall. - Do Centrum? Rozwalimy kilka potworków..  
- Może być. Tylko nie ma już tak jak za ostatnim razem, Squall! - ostrzegł młodszego kolegę.  
- A co było? - zapytał zaciekawiony chłopak.  
- Ty sobie stoisz i siekasz radośnie potworki na czas, a ja zbieram na siebie wszystkie cięgi i muszę cię uzdrawiać!  
- Masz więcej HP...  
- Dobra, dobra. Dzisiaj się zamieniamy. Ja porozwalam potwory, a ty sobie obrywaj i lecz statusy.  
- Ale jesteś marudny..

- Leonhart, i znowu to samo!  
- Co ci znowu nie pasuje, Almasy?  
- Jak się umawialiśmy? No jak? - jęknął z rozpaczą Seifer. - Miałeś zbierać na siebie ataki, a znowu przy pierwszej okazji wyrwałeś do przodu! Czemu jesteś taki niecierpliwy?  
- Przecież dobrze nam poszło! - wytknął Squall z pretensją w głosie.  
- Dobrze, dobrze.. tylko nie uśmiecha mi się być wiecznie twoją tarczą ochronną, Leonhart - skrzywił się.  
- Masz talent w tym kierunku - uśmiechnął się zachęcająco Squall. - I odpowiednie parametry - dodał po namyśle.  
- Idź mi z takimi tekstami.

- O jaaa.. patrz, Seif - podekscytowany Squall wskazywał mu jakąś dziewczynę w niebieskim.  
Seifer zmarszczyl brwi z potępieniem. Młodszy kolega czasami działał mu na nerwy.  
- Co z nią? - zapytał, ciężko wzdychając.  
- Nie poznajesz? - Squall zdziwiony spojrzał na kumpla. - Rinoa, nie? Tak się nazywała w grze.  
- Faktycznie - przyznał mu rację zaciekawiony. - Czyli ona też istnieje naprawdę.  
- Ciekawe, czy jest taka 'przyjaźnie nastawiona' - dwuznacznie mrugnął Squall - jak w grze. Idę ją poznać - oznajmił energicznie i ruszył.  
Blondyn obserwował sceptycznie działalność kolegi, opierając się o pobliskie drzewo.

- Hej, Rinoa, zaczekaj!  
Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna obróciła się zaskoczona. Nikt jej tu nie znał, dopiero co przyjechała. W jej kierunku zbliżał się jakiś wysoki i szczupły chłopak ze szramą na twarzy. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła głupich podrywów.  
- Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię? Znamy się? - zapytała podejrzliwie.  
- Jeszcze nie.  
_"No i czego on się tak szczerzy?"_  
- Jestem Squall.  
- Aha.  
_"Co ona taka jakaś sztywna? W grze była fajniejsza - westchnął Squall."_  
W tym momencie nadbiegł potężny czarny rottweiler i zaczął łasić się do dziewczyny.  
- Oo, to zapewne twój pies.. Angelo - próbował błysnąć Squall.  
Rinoa spojrzała na niego spode łba.  
- Kto normalny tak nazywa psa? To Diablo - wyjaśniła skonfundowanemu chłopakowi.  
I odeszła.

Seifer zwijał się ze śmiechu na widok miny Squalla. Przyjaciel nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego braku zainteresowania swoją osobą, i to ze strony dziewczyny.  
- I co, don juanie? Nie było tak, jak w grze, co?  
Squall wzruszył ramionami.  
- Jakaś jest inna niż.. i ten jej pies! - wytknął z pretensją. - Wielkie, czarne bydlę. Nazywa się Diablo!  
Blondyn rozweselony poklepał go po ramieniu.  
- Daj sobie spokój, chłopie.  
- No coś ty, nie dam się tak łatwo spławić - zapowiedział zuchwale Squall.  
Seifer wiedział, że kolega nie odpuści.  
- Dobra, ale na razie chodźmy dokończyć grę.

- Co to za tekst do przeciwnika: _"Jesteś mój!"_? Lecisz na mnie, Almasy?  
- Musiałbyś być ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi.. a i to nic pewnego!  
- Ach tak.. Ale Dincht nie musiał być ostatni, prawda? Jest ładniejszy ode mnie?  
- Przestań mi wypominać Dinchta!  
- Jakoś dziwnie się tym przejmujesz..

- Oczywiście, ja wyszedłem na tego złego! A ty, Leonhart jak zwykle, wykręciłeś się sianem! Wielki mi zakichany bohater! - wkurzał się Seifer po napisach końcowych.  
- Zazdrościsz mi i tyle.. - Squall był z siebie bardzo zadowolony - uratowałem świat, miałem dziewczynę.. jedną tylko, co prawda - skrzywił się - a tobie biedaku, żadnego chłopaka nie raczyli dać, tylko musiałeś pilnować czarownicy w wieku twojej matki - zakpił.  
- Uduszę cię kiedyś!  
- Ha ha, nie mogę się doczekać..  
- Po prostu mnie denerwuje, jak nałgano w tej grze! - irytował się Seifer. - Przecież ty w ogóle nie jesteś taki, jak w tym całym Final Fantasy!  
- Nie wiem, czy powinienem się obrazić, czy ucieszyć z tego stwierdzenia - przyznał Squall. - To dobrze, czy źle, że nie jestem taki?  
- Dobrze. Tamten gościu w grze to straszny palant.  
- Ooo, jakie to urocze, Almasy! Lubisz mnie. Czy może coś więcej?  
- Dość tego, Leonhart! Pamiętasz pierwszą scenę z intra? Zaraz weźmiesz w niej aktywny udział!  
- Seif! Nie będę się z tobą nawalał na miecze! Jeszcze mi co obetniesz.. rąbiesz tym gunblade'm jak cepem!

- No i widzisz, Seif! Zdałeś! Jesteśmy obaj w SeeD!  
- Całe szczęście, że nie wszystko się sprawdziło.. co za ulga.

- Seifer, Squall - to wasza pierwsza misja. Wyzwolenie Timber.  
- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze.

- Czemu ty dostałeś dowództwo? - zapytał z pretensją w głosie blondyn.  
- Znowu mi zazdrościsz, Seif? - Squall miał uśmiech od ucha do ucha.  
- Lepiej idź zobaczyć się z naszym zleceniodawcą.. dowódco - burknął Seifer.

- Seifer.. nie uwierzysz, kto jest naszym zleceniodawcą...


End file.
